


Rise and Shine!

by Rinxchka



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bantering, Bonus Drawing, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mama Q, Quacknoblade Family, Ranboo is their Child, Sweet mornings, short and sweet, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinxchka/pseuds/Rinxchka
Summary: It was sweet, But get up!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo & Techoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Rise and Shine!

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that my work is all fiction! I hope you enjoyed this second piece :D

It was 7:10 in the morning, the sun already up and shining bright. It had shone passed through the blinds of the bedroom of two sleeping lovers, under the warm covers and the comfort of their bed. Both bodies entangled together and sleeping peacefully. Slowly, one of them had slowly regained consciousness.

Quackity’s eyelids slowly blinked open, he yawned loudly as he attempted to bury his face back on Techno’s chest. Slowly, he moved away from the sleeping half Piglin’s body and stretched. He groaned at the soreness of his lower body and had remembered certain activities done the previous night. He happily hummed, as he took the nearest article of clothings which is his booty shorts and his lovers button up shirt. He giggled as he sniffed, he always loved his scent.

He looked back at his lover, he had moved positions when he got up from the bed. Now he was face first into the pillow and madly hugging it, Quackity giggled as he kissed his shoulder, which he left some scratches on from last night. He stood straight as he stretched, casually ignoring his sore bottom and limping legs, it happened often that he was used to it but that did not stop him from limping. He yawned and scratched his side as he descended downstars.

He looked at the kitchen that was filled with the warm sunlight. He smiled as he took a pan from the cupboard and began making breakfast. He hummed softly as he relished the warmth the rays of sunshine gave while he watched the well seasoned egg sizzle and the bread toast. Soon he heard light footsteps, he smiled as he recognized without looking who was coming down. He continued flipped the egg and chuckled at the tiny arms that wrapped around his waist.

He turned his head and looked down to see his son, Ranboo. “Goodmorning Mama.” He smiled and giggled, his tiny grip tightening as he hugged his Mom closer. “Goodmorning Ranboo.” Quackity smiled as he bent down a bit to kiss Ranboo’s forehead as a goodmorning. “Are you cooking eggs?” He questioned as he still stayed with Quackity, not letting go of the now light hug. “Yes, your favourite actually!” Quackity grinned, watching Ranboo beam at the mention of his favourite type. “Mama why were there so much noise last night? You were screaming Daddy’s name.” Ranboo innocently asked, tilting his head as Quackity looked at him with a horrified look.

“Well ah- you see- Oh your food is ready!” He heard the toaster finish and the toasted bread pop out, he mentally sighed in relief as he got a reason to avoid the question. He quickly turned off the fire and settled the delicious eggs in a plate, and took the toast from the toaster and put a bit of butter and spread it. He settled the two toasted bread and gave it to the expecting and hungry little Ranboo, “Here you go.” Ranboo took it and thanked his Mother again by hugging him carefully and settled in a chair to eat. Quackity sweatdropped as he cooked two more batches for him and Techno, speaking of his lover he hasn’t even gotten up yet.

“Well Ranboo, You have school in 8. You go get ready and i’ll get Daddy up, okay?” Quackity reminded him, as he settled the two plates on the table. Ranboo nodded as he got his dirty plate to the sink. Quackity smiled and he got up the stares, Ranboo following behind. Quackity got inside their room, giving a dramatic sigh of disbelief as Techno was still asleep. He was a light sleeper but he needed to give Ranboo a ride to school. So what did Quackity do? Well what he usually does. He ran to his bed and jumped. He laughed as he bounced on the bed, Technoblade evidently waking up from the disturbance and groaning. “Rise and Shine mi amor!” Quackity greeted, leaning down to Techno who faced his head on his way. “Mornin..” He greeted, and burried his face back into the pillow. “Get upppp! Its 7:30 and Ranboo has school.” Quackity mentioned, nudging his shoulder.

And he was ignored, he puffed his cheeks and climbed on Techno’s back. He spread his legs and sat on his lower back, not on Techno’s butt, but a bit higher than that. “Feathers, I love you very much, but geroff..” Technoblade’s muffled voice sounded out from the pillow. “Not unless you agree to get up, or i’ll keep making myself home here.” Quackity warned, letting his hands rest more on scarred back, letting it trail. A muffled ‘hmpf’ was heard from Techno, as he moved his body to lay on his side. Quackity got up a bit, but sat on Techno’s hip this time since his Husband did not get up.

“C’monnn Get up!” Quackity huffed, resting his hand on his own hips. With no warning, Technoblade laid on his back and that made Quackity fall on Techno’s chest with a ‘oof’. “Well nice to have you back.” Techno wrapped his arm around Quackity and cuddled him. “Oi you don’t get away that fast! Ranboo heard us last night.” He said, an embarrassed blush bloomed in his face, “Not my fault your so loud.” Techno sassed. “Mama! Mama! Look i buttoned my shirt on my own!” Ranboo swung the door open to show his accomplishment. Techno let go of Quackity who shot up from Techno’s embrace. “Are you two cuddling?” Ranboo asked innocently, Quackity nodded. “Yes, come here.” Techno beckoned, Ranboo happily joining them.

“Why you did it correctly this time! Do you want to ride on Carl with Daddy on the way to school as an award?” Quackity grinned, Ranboo beaming at him and happily shown his agreement. “Now lets get Daddy up first, hm?” Quackity asked, knowing Techno won’t say no to Ranboo. “Oki!” Ranboo tugging at his arm. Techno sighed as he got up from bed, “Why i’m offended! You get up for Ranboo and not Me?” Quackity piped in mock offense and hurt, holding his hand to his chest. Ranboo felt guilty even though it was a little joke. “I’m sorry..” Ranboo sniffed and apologized with teary eyes as he hides himself on Quackity’s chest. “Bruuuhh you made him cryy.” Techno jokingly taunted and dragging his words.

“H-hey! Ran, its just a joke i’m not actually serious!” Quackity glared at Techno as he hugged his Son. “Okay, lets get your bag and have Daddy eat okay?” Ranboo looked up and nodded, Quackity placing a quick kiss on his forehead and a quick kiss to Techno. “Ew your morning breathe.” Quackity complained, Ranboo laughing at his complaint and stayed on his arms. Quackity got up with Ranboo on his arms, Techno begrudgingly following behind, throwing on a new clean shirt and pants, and his cape. They got downstairs, Techno brushing his teeth and ate breakfast while he talked to the young half Enderman.

The clock reached quarter to Eight. “Alright, lets go.” Quackity, now in his normal clothing, announced and took Ranboo’s bag. Ranboo got his shoes on and held Quackity’s hand. Technoblade hummed as he opened the door and walked to Carl’s stable, he lets the stallion out and settled him for the quick journey. Quackity gave Ranboo an Apple, and lifted him to feed the Horse, who happily munched. Ranboo had looked fascinated, which made Techno smile and helped Quackity and Ranboo up on the Horse.

Ranboo smiled as he was settled infront of Techno, and his Mama behind his Papa. Quackity held on his husband’s waist as the horse started to head to the direction of the school.

__________________________________

Bonus Drawing :3


End file.
